


I'm All Booked Up

by QuestingMustaches



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Librarian Eren Yeager, M/M, Smut, Writer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), depressing beginning, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestingMustaches/pseuds/QuestingMustaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is an ex-militant who became a writer. Eren is a curious man, eager to explore the thoughts of the peculiar, moody male that hangs about the library. </p>
<p>Summary sucks, but so do they.</p>
<p>[ The beginning is sorta, kinda depressing. Just past thoughts.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm All Booked Up

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is more so a background on Levi's personality.

Impossible, and unattainable, was our goal. I was reluctant to even follow the orders our commanding officer had given us. Take them out, he said. Fast and quick, no need for any trace of sympathy or thinking. Many other cadets may have been able to follow his orders on whim, but I, on the other hand, was always so careful. I was trained to be ruthless, and to follow orders strictly. No questions. It was for the sake of our people. Providing safety to them as a mother would to her child. I laid there, hidden under the olive green bushes; camouflage masking my usual alabaster skin. The jungle was a mysterious place, that if you didn't know how to handle it you'd be dead in a snap. Maria, such a beautiful country; Bright blue skies and the ocean always shimmering, exotic plants and peculiar animals. 

I never quite thought this through as a younger male; having the ability take out the enemy on the spot with no doubt in my mind. Yet, when the time came, I knew I wasn't able to. I didn't have it in me, to take the life from another being. The guilt constantly there, a mental scar forever embedded into my mind. I felt disinclined, unwilling to carry out my commander’s order. Heavy dread coursed through my veins, as I reluctantly held up my weapon. It was quick and easy, just follow orders, and don't back down. 

When we returned home, as we always did, we would be faced with happy, teary smiles.All I had to do was aim and be done with the arduous task. The grass scratched at my face, irritating and only further distracted me. I held up the heavy as all hell gun, which if I had thought any longer I would’ve dropped the weapon and be done with the mission. I honestly had no idea what compelled me to continue with the order other than that little inkling of fear that resided inside me. Disappointing superiors and what not. Especially since at the back of my mind, the irony of every mission was eating me alive. We kill all these people, to keep our people alive. Idiocy and pure hypocrisy. 

Levi sat there at the empty table with a grimace on his face as he read over his writing repeatedly. It was stupid and didn’t make any sense. Anyone who would’ve read it would assume that he was complaining.   
One must make sacrifices for the greater good, my ass. Levi thought with a scowl. If he ever heard another conservative religious shithead speak against his opinions one more time he’d have the - No. No more violence, he sighed. He didn’t know what to do anymore. His mind was drawing blanks.   
“There’s really no point anymore.” He glanced at his intensely blunt pencil, with a silly amused look. 

Levi Ackerman was a peculiar man, slightly unsociable - which to him meant not much but to everyone else, they knew never to talk to the man with a consistent bitch face and never ending shit jokes. He was also an ex-captain for the Army, he had opposing views towards his team and superiors. Mostly his superiors. Those who were aware of his past treated him as an outcast, a disappointment for resigning. A few friends he had made however agreed with his ideas and followed along. He tapped his pencil onto the table with a blank stare. He preferred not to converse about his past if he could help it. And so he didn’t. He remained a high school teacher in Henderson, Nevada. Linguistics and Psychology was his main area of expertise, while being coach substitute if necessary. He kept up his muscular physique over the years. If people didn’t ask how old he was, they would’ve assumed he was in his 20s. Five foot three, a sharp jawline, button nose that Hange would make fun of him for. “Cute.” Angular face shape, the normal military undercut. But, people always strayed away from him due to his sharp, gunmetal eyes. They were always narrow and seemingly analyzing. 

Levi tilted his head back and stared at the high ceiling of the library he was at, it was a peaceful location. No interruptions, where he was concealed by the tall shelves of books. The raven was currently fascinated but the series: The Reluctant Demon Diaries. It caused him to think, and it supported his views of the military. Now, he didn’t mean any disrespect towards the soldiers. He admired their skill, yet the job just wasn’t for him. He thought too hard, and contrary to everyone’s belief, he followed his emotions. Gut feeling. Conscience. His morals were different.   
He stood up and packed up all his papers; ready to leave.


End file.
